Glacia
Plot We join a new hero in this series. Transcript (GoAnimate Pictures logo sting and then Markiplier blows it up) Narrator: 30 years ago, there was a team called the ElHeroes. Their names were Eric, Naomi, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Curiousgorge55, among many other ElHeroes. Now Eric and Curiousgorge55 are retired, and Fluttershy and Naomi are dead. (On the streets of GoAnimate City) Paz: Okay, so what do I do? I know! I'll call Gorge! (Paz calls Gorge) Paz: Hello, Gorge? Gorge: Is that you? I'm at the GoAnimate Retirement Village. Paz: What are you doing? Gorge: Caring for dad. Paz: Okay. (Paz runs to the old ElHeroes base) Paz: So, is there anything I can use? Oberon: Booting up. Welcome to the ElHeroes Base, how can I help you? Paz: I'm looking for the supersuits here. Oberon: What kind of supersuit do you want? Paz: I'm looking for a ice princess supersuit known as "Glacia" Oberon: Checking. Done. We have one. (Paz transforms into Glacia) Paz: There we go. (A giant Tux Jet emerges from outside) Paz: Looks like this is my mission. (Paz runs to the Tux Jet) Paz: I will kill you now! (Paz uses a magic blast to destroy the Tux Jet) Paz: The jet is destroyed! (a team of armed penguins fall down) Paz: It's the Tux Penguins with blaster rifles! (The penguins shoot) (Paz unleashes a ice laser at the penguins) Paz: I defeated the penguins, now I need to check the jetr. (Paz checks the jet) Paz: Interesting, they say that Linux Computers Inc threatens to bomb GoAnimate Land, and it can't be PC Guy because I remember he was already captured in the Villain Traps, and the ElHeroes were able to play as the villains. (Paz finds a map) Paz: I got to go north toward the snowy mountains? Anyways. I must not fall. (Paz runs up and up the mountain) Paz: Why can't I go any further? Come on! x7 (A giant robot bat approachs) Paz: That's probably why I can't go any further. It has blocking sonar waves. (Paz uses a magic blast) Paz: Got it. (Paz continues to walk) Paz: It's too cold to go any further, (turns back but she feels something sharp) Paz: And it's too cold to go any backward. Guess I'm stuck. (Paz facepalms and faints) (black screen) Princess Celestia: Your okay. Welcome aboard to the New and Improved ElHeroes base! Paz: Oh, when do we start assembling? Oberon: Our team isn't complete. We have 7 / 8 heroes on our team before we start. Princess Celestia: Here's the list if your wondering. 1: Princess Celestia 2: Princess Luna 3: Oberon 4: Mila 5: Poppy 6: Willhermina 7: Fluffle Puff 8: Empty Paz: You have Fluffle Puff? Princess Celestia: Yes. Anyways, want to join the team? Paz: Yes. Princess Celestia: Sign this waiver. (Paz signs it) Princess Celestia: Congratulations, your in the team. Now, our mission is Tux, the leader of the Linux, threatens to bomb Microsoft. They have laser snake launchers and splitting bombs. The laser snake launchers launch homing lasers that hit a ton of targets, and splitting bombs split into 2 up to four times. Paz: When do we start. Oberon: It states they start bombing... Tomorrow. Paz: Alright. (the team go to the route toward Tux's Fortress) (A Tux soldier marches) Paz: Aha! The Traptantium is beeping! (they beat the Tux Soldier and trap it) Paz: Alright, we will switch into the Tux Soldier to get past the enemy defense. (they switch into Tux Soldiers and get past enemy lines) Tux 1: Ready to meet Tux? Tux 2: You got it. (they shut down power) Intercom: Sorry guys, we have technical difficulties, so we may have to postpone the bombing. (they transform back into real selves) Paz: Now let's go defeat Tux! (they sneak into the Governor Room) Paz: Aha! (they defeat Tux) (alarms sounds) Poppy: Shoot! We've triggered the alarm! (Tux Soldiers march toward them) Mila: Oberon, can you place hyper-locks on them. (Oberon places them) Oberon: Done. (Tux Soldiers are unable to break in) Mila: Now we go to the bomb armory and destroy the bombs! (they sabotage the bombs) (they teleport back to base) Princess Celestia: Alright, Tux Team is giving up and we did it. Mission complete! To be Continued In: Glacia 2: The Dreamcatcher Trivia *Gorge in Glacia is the descendant of Curiousgorge55. *Glacia is the name of the superhero Paz portrays. *Here are a list of characters and objects that have not changed: **Oberon (does not age) **Princess Luna (does not age) **Princess Celestia (does not age) **The villain Traptantium (appearance does not change) *When Paz is calling Gorge, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum are seen walking behind her. Category:ElHeroes Category:Glacia